harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Griffoendor Toren
De Griffoendor Toren, die bestaat uit de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor,[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] — PS1-versie dient als woonruimte voor de studenten van Griffoendor op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Over het algemeen bevat het verschillende tinten rood en goud. De haardmantel is versierd met een portret van een leeuw (geassocieerd met de afdeling). Griffoendor Toren is één van de drie hoogste torens van kasteel Zweinstein, naast de Ravenklauw Toren en de Astronomietoren. Ingang frame|left|Het portret van de Dikke Dame, nadat [[Sirius Zwarts heeft geprobeerd de Toren binnen te komen]]De ingang van de leerlingenkamer is verborgen achter het portret van de Dikke Dame, op de zevende verdieping. Het portret bevindt zich in een gang van waaruit je door een raam naar het schoolterrein en Hagrid's Hut kunt kijken. Om binnen te komen moet het juiste wachtwoord van die week aan de Dikke Dame worden verteld. Als het wachtwoord echter fout is, betekent dit dat de student moet wachten totdat een andere student langskomt en het juiste wachtwoord geeft.[[Pottermore|''Pottermore]] Leerlingenkamer right De leerlingenkamer is een cirkelvormige ruimte waar de studenten van Griffoendor kunnen ontspannen na een lange dag studeren. Het staat vol vormloze fauteuils, tafels, en een mededelingenbord waar aankondigingen, advertenties, verloren posters, etc. kunnen worden opgehangen. De leerlingenkamer is versierd in verscheidene kleuren rood, die in verband staan met de afdeling. De leerlingenkamer is comfortabel, maar niet comfortabeler dan de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf. Er zijn veel ramen die uitkijken op het schoolterrein, en een grote haard die een gehele muur domineert. De mantel van de haard is versierd met een portret van een leeuw. De muren zijn versierd met scharlaken rode wandtapijten van heksen en tovenaars, maar ook diverse dieren. Er zijn ook boekenkasten, gevuld met verschillende romans. leftIn de leerlingenkamer worden meestal de overwinningsfeesten van Griffoendor gehouden, bijvoorbeeld na Zwerkbalwedstrijden of wanneer Harry Potter een taak voor het Toverschool Toernooi had afgerond. Het was tevens de locatie waar Harry en Ginny Wemel's eerste kus plaatsvond na de overwinning van het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor in 1997. De haard werd meerdere malen door Sirius Zwarts gebruikt om Harry te contacteren terwijl hij op de vlucht was voor het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Slaapzalen frame|Jongensslaapzaal van Griffoendor De slaapzalen bevinden zich ook in de toren, met twee deuren die van de leerlingenkamer naar twee spiraalvormige trappen leiden. Er zijn twee wenteltrappen die van de leerlingenkamer naar de Toren zelf leiden: een wenteltrap waar de zeven jongensslaapzalen (één voor elk jaar) zich bevinden en een wenteltrap waar de zeven meisjesslaapzalen (één voor elk jaar) zijn gevestigd. Er kan worden aangenomen dat beide slaapzalen identiek zijn aan elkaar, met dezelfde hemelbedden en versieringen. De wenteltrap naar de meisjesslaapzalen is betoverd, zodat als een jongen er één voet op zet en een paar stappen doorloopt, er een klagende claxon afgaat en de trap zichzelf tijdelijk veranderd in een stenen glijbaan. Volgens ''Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein'''' geloofden de Stichters dat meisjes betrouwbaarder waren dan jongens, zo dat terwijl de wenteltrap van de meisjes is betoverd om te voorkomen dat jongens binnentreden, de wenteltrap van de jongens niet over een wederzijdse betovering beschikt. Hermelien Griffel ging verschillende keren de jongensslaapzalen binnen. Hierdoor kon ook een bezeten Ginny Wemel naar binnen sluipen om het dagboek van Marten Vilijn te stelen. Bekende wachtwoorden In de films De Leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, zoals gezien in de films, verschilt enigszins van de beschrijving in de boeken, omdat het niet een perfecte cirkel is en omdat zowel de jongens- als meisjesslaapzalen via dezelfde wenteltrap te bereiken zijn: jongensslaapzaal aan de linkerkant, de meisjes slaapzaal aan de rechterkant. Trivia *In de filmversie van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker ''hangt er een schilderij van een jonge Minerva Anderling in de leerlingenkamer. *Toen Ron Wemel en Belinda Broom begonnen te daten, beschreef één hoofdstuk van ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins dat zij in een "prominente hoek van de leerlingenkamer" stonden. De leerlingenkamer is echter cirkelvormig. Het is mogelijk dat er hoekjes en nissen zijn in verschillende gebieden in de muur. *De spreuk die de wenteltrap naar de meisjesslaapzalen in een glijbaan veranderd, kan de Glisseo-spreuk zijn. Er wordt echter niet aangegeven of er soortgelijke betoveringen bij de meisjesslaapzalen van de andere afdelingen aanwezig zijn, maar dit is zeer waarschijnlijk, gezien Hermelien de Stichters identificeert als de personen die verantwoordelijk zijn voor betovering. *In de PS2-videogames van Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer, is er nadat je door het gat bent gekropen, een korte, stenen gang die leidt naar de leerlingenkamer. Deze gang leidt ook naar een oude kamer achter een wandtapijt, waarachter zich een studeerruimte (die vaak wordt gebruikt door Percy Wemel) voor de studenten van Griffoendor, en een geheime badkamer die door Fred en George Wemel wordt gebruikt als fopshop, bevindt. *De videogame-versie van Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer ''is de enige videogame waar de leerlingenkamer kan worden betreden door door een echt gat te kruipen (zij het een vierkant gat). Alle andere versies tonen een deuropening. *In de film-versie van ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen ''is de ingang aan het ene einde van een gang. In de film-versies van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban en de videogame-versies van Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks en Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins, bevindt de ingang zich op de zevende verdieping van de Grote Trap. Aangezien de vorm van de leerlingenkamer niet verandert, kan een verklaring voor deze locatiewijziging zijn dat de trappen niet aanwezig waren in de eerste film, en deze werden gebouwd om de gang te vervangen in de zomer van 1992, voor dat Harry aan zijn derde jaar begon. frame|De leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor gelegen aan één hoek van de geplaveide binnenplaats *In de film-versies van Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker en Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen, zien we dat de jongensslaapzaal in een kleine toren (zie foto hiernaast) op een hoek van de geplaveide binnenplaats ligt, dicht bij de klokkentoren. Dit komt overeen met de locatie van de Dikke Dame in de Steen der Wijzen, maar is niet in overeenstemming met de locatie van de Dikke Dame in de derde film, en de vijfde en zesde videogames (boven aan de Grote Trap). Een mogelijke verklaring is dat het portret een geheime sluipweg is die de twee delen van het kasteel met elkaar verbindt. *In de film-versie van Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins hebben Harry en Ginny hun eerste kus in de Kamer van Hoge Nood in plaats van in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, doordat de Zwerkbalwedstrijd en Harry die moet nablijven bij Sneep uit de film zijn gesneden. *De leerlingenkamer zoals getoond in de videogame-versie van Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks en Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins ''is een bijna perfecte replica van de leerlingenkamer zoals in de films. Een zeer subtiel verschil is dat in de videogames de trap naar de slaapzalen alleen omhoog gaan, waardoor de misvatting ontstaat dat er maar één jongens- (gedeeld door Harry en de andere jongens in zijn jaar) en één meisjesslaapzaal is. In de films (hoewel het moeilijk is om op te merken, tenzij je er op let), kun je zien dat de trappen niet alleen omhoog, maar ook omlaag gaan (vermoedelijk naar meer slaapzalen). In de boeken staat vermeld dat Harry's slaapzaal zich bovenaan de trap bevindt. *De leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor is de enige leerlingenkamer waarvan de bewaker/ingang op een gegeven moment veranderd is, de Dikke Dame wordt tijdelijk vervangen door Heer Palagon. Verschijning * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'''' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind '' * ''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk) '' * [[The Wizarding World of Harry Potter|''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Zie ook *Leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf *Ravenklauw Toren *Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter WikiaCategorie:Torens Categorie:Griffoendor Categorie:Leerlingenkamers Categorie:Zweinstein Locaties Categorie:Gebouwen Categorie:Griffoendors